


Got Too Many Ideas in my Dumbass Brain

by ValidAsshole



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValidAsshole/pseuds/ValidAsshole
Summary: Snippets and AU's from Emilx311"Captured Crimson"I tried ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. Laughing Gate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emilx311](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilx311/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Captured Crimson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353984) by [Emilx311](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilx311/pseuds/Emilx311). 



> this is for u emil (ik u already read it lmao but also <3) 👉👉

“Don’t blink, else your fate will be sealed.” Destiny wasn’t real. Not when the possibilities were endless, not when the lines were so stacked against you in the beginning, and Tobirama had already passed the worst of it- being killed in his crib or captured too young to remember. Surely, if it was destiny, he’d already have been lost.  
“Don’t think, else you may not notice.” Notice the waves coming to pick you up and take you away, notice who harms and hurts and who cherishes and cares.  
“Don’t breathe, or you’ll find it’s all a trick.” Did he? Did he really know he’s breathing and alive, because maybe he’s not, not when he’s locked up like this, not when he isn’t and, under these conditions, can never truly be free, can never be himself.  
“Don’t hear, or you won’t be able to listen.” Everything has always only been white noise, hasn’t it?  
“With that, good luck on your journey, my lovely child.” Amaterasu has only looked kindly on a few. You wonder why it is she is looking at you at all. The cursed child. The pale cold blooded ghost. The freak without emotions and who would only ever amount to a burden.

Tobirama goes through life with the spirit of curiosity well-versed and well-practiced within him. He trains- and he’s ok at fighting, he’s faster than his brothers, his water nature comes easily enough, but the improvisation in battle comes with practice, and he’s spent his whole life in one place, hasn’t fought outside of spars. The experience he needs is so far off from a Shinobi and he is so frustrated, but he doesn't ever stop. Sometimes he wants to hate his clan- his father- for making him live like this, but another part is thankful- he doesn’t want to know what it’s like to kill or to injure, to lose or to win. Sure, they come back with triumph in their step, with smiles and laughter gracing every step.

They also came back with bodies, with cold, harsh eyes. With kindness only for those they deem to matter, for if they gave it out freel, their heart would not stand for very long. Even Hashirama- the first time- had come back and hidden in his room, had cried and sobbed so loud everyone could hear. Had not even stifled himself when Father came to lecture him. He had run away to the garden and cried too, although much more silently, and not for the blood on Hashirama’s hand, nor for lost clanmates (remembers those who looked at him with pity or with sympathy, and those that claimed love, the few outliers that called him Uchiha Scum. All that told him they’d make sure they’d kill him if he ever left. Phrased it in a way to make it seem like they’d be saving him, but it would only ever shackle him to death, make sure he’d never truly lived).

He cried for Hashirama’s tears, for a lesson that will never be learnt. For he knew Hashirama would never give up, would only pick himself up again, his loud tears a testament to that. Hashirama had never done anything quietly, and he’d always know he was ok, not too broken, if he was at least loud. He cried for Hashirama’s pain, that he’d no doubt go through every time he picks himself back up.

He hates crying, but everything that always feels so muted feels so strong, and he hates being alone, but he hates being vulnerable more, so he hides among the grasses and flowers next to the pond, and makes not even one sound. 

The silence is deafening.


	2. Burn

Sometimes, Hashirama is so angry that he wants to rail out against the entire Shinobi Way of Life his father so covets. He fails missions on purpose and outright refuses some and Tobirama can only bend their father’s anger so much, not when he is so, not innocent- but naive at the very least.

He hates how his father allows this farce of a war go on, and sends children out to die. Last fight they lost countless children, sent to be slaughtered while barely being able to understand the world, and he thinks about how the little faces he can see walking in the compound have been steadily lessening throughout the years.

His anger feels like its been there from when he was tiny- how it _shouldn’t be this way._

But he doesn’t know how to change it, no concrete steps, other than yelling at his father and the adults and the stupid elders to maybe unclog their ears and get them to see sense.

It’s not happening though, and the scars he gets grow even as the missions he’s assigned lessen. He trains everyday, but he never tells anyone about his Mokuton. No one knows, but Tobirama. It was a weapon, it would be a big help on the battlefield, it would-it would- it would- but he looks at the life he manages to grow and the children with red eyes on the other side of the battlefield- and he doesn’t, can’t.

When he grows up, he will end this madness, he knows. He either will or he will tear everything he can down while trying.

His little Tobirama who is stuck in the compound, who rallies their father everyday to let him take a mission- any mission, who trains their brothers endlessly with a horrible fear that they would die alone on the battlefield out of his reach. Tobirama- who’s endless curiosity is stifled by walls and rules and fear, Hashirama can only bring back so many books, and the Senju library seems small when he knows how voraciously Tobirama has gone through it.

(The first time he saw it he thought he’d never seen a bigger room in his life. Thought he wouldn’t be able to count the amount of books in a lifetime. Tobirama had informed him last week that the number was 1003, how he found the time to do it all, well, he wishes he could say he didn’t know.)

Hashirama is training and getting stronger, but he knows that it isn’t enough, that the day he’ll fail in protecting his little brothers is drawing closer. He sees the way their scuffles with the Uzumaki clan have been getting worse, and the elders are pushing for an alliance before it gets bad enough for all out war. War on two fronts were good for no one, and, for them, allying with the Uchiha is out of the question, something that has never even been thought of before- that would be spitting on their ancestors grave. Sometimes, he wants to spit on them. So what, spit on the dead if it will save the living. He hates the hypocrites. He thinks one day he might snap and kill them all, if only it wouldn’t make his little brothers cry.

The Uzumaki situation was unfortunate, but he knew that in solving it, there would either be a marriage proposal or a child rearing exchange involved. For these alliances, the clans always wanted collateral, proof that the other’s clan could be trusted. Was right in doing so, because Shinobi had no qualms in betraying and lying.

He can’t stand to let either of his brothers go- neither Kawarama, nor Itama- and he won’t take away their chance at happiness. Not Kawarama, who only looks at the same gender. Not sweet Itama, who would listen to their father for the clan. Both his brothers deserve a chance to fall in love, to have a choice. He takes a deep breath, and knows already what he will do.

 

But first, he needs to go meet with Madara.


	3. Drought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Butsumu listens to Hashirama, only a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought this was over? Well, so did I. So sorry for this angst, i literally don’t know how to write anything else (or write at all lol). Not even god could stop me at t his point (emil can in like 2 seconds though)

“Chichi-ue?”

 

Tobirama lets out a noise of worry as the situation catches up to him, rushing to his father’s side. His father who had just been eating dinner - his father who was now convulsing on the ground. He needed to-- get Hashirama- a medic- he’s not good enough at iryo-jutsu and he doesn’t know anything about poison. Not good enough. Not fast enough either.

(It doesn’t matter, getting a healer would do nothing anyways)

 

Before he can get out of the door, before he can take more than 6 steps, there is a kunai at his throat. He wonders why it’s his Aunt standing behind him. It only takes a second to escape her grip - she hadn’t let him go on purpose though, it shows in the thin stream of blood dripping down his neck. 

 

Everything comes into focus when he feels his father’s chakra splutter, so close to giving out. When he remembers both his little brother’s aren’t safe and Hashirama isn’t here- in his panic he stretches his chakra out to sense for him- where is he? Is he safe? The heir apparent is in the most danger in this situation. If his family is attacking him - if he’s being attacked in his own home - it’s a coup d'etat then, one that his father hadn’t been able to avoid, and if the way he’s already stopped moving, it’s too late. (He hopes that is true, hopes that he is not leaving him to rot.)

 

He focuses on getting away, on getting to Kawarama and Itama. He remembers now how Hashirama is out on a mission, and he knows this is why they attacked now, couldn’t when Hashirama was home, not when he’d already gotten so powerful, when poison wouldn’t work on his body but briefly and his Mokuton- he had been so desperate to keep it hidden, and yet there had been no hesitation when he’d used it to save them from stretching flames- could incapacitate the entire movement. Getting him out seemed to be a double edged sword though, because while it had protected the clan heir until the turbulence settled, it had weakened their side considerably. The turbulence had died, along with his father. He needs to- needs to get to Kawarama and Itama.

 

Needs to get to them before everyone else does.

(He ignores the fact that they are only surrounded by family.)

He doesn’t know who will attack him right now, and so he sticks to the shadows, avoids everyone, hopes he can get to his little brothers before anyone malicious does. He makes it to them in under a minute, but it still feels like it took hours and hours as time stretches and mocks him.

He makes it into the room, just to watch Touka plunge a knife into Itama’s back. Her eyes say she is looking at an enemy, a mission objective. _ Just yesterday, they had been laughing and practicing kunai throwing while Tobirama experimented with clones a little bit away. Just a few hours ago, she had hugged him and played with his hair and told him he’s her favorite cousin. _

 

Her next move is a fluid move- heading straight towards frozen Kawarama, who is looking at Itama bleeding out and not understanding. Who is seeing Touka and seems to think it is a genjutsu. (It’s not, Tobirama had already checked.)

 

He won’t , won’t let it happen. Blocks kunai with kunai. He’d like to ask why.

(but he knows better, now is not time for talking, not time for emotions and mistakes. He’ll fight her and he’ll heal Kawarama and Itama and he’ll take them to Hashirama and they will hide and remember.)

 

He doesn’t look at Itama. Does not confirm that the knife had hit a vital organ. Believed that he had time to stop the bleeding, so that he would not just give up now, even as he prayed that Itama would stay intact. 

 

He wonders if Touka would have such mercy.

 

He expects it when a genjutsu falls over him and expels it in a moment, even if he’s still disoriented from the aftereffects, it’s nothing he can’t deal with and in the next moment it is a taijutsu battle. It is a foolish move, but he splits his concentration, and there are other signatures heading here quickly. On the other hand, it seems like Kawarama has finally come unfrozen. He spends a moment to check on Itama, but he looks pale when he joins the fight.  _ There’s not enough time. _

 

He wonders why he thought anything else would happen. He wants to say there was no warning this would happen, but he’s spent a majority of his time here when he wasn’t doing missions, and the compound has been split for too long. He’s still feels dumb that he believed- family, the clan- would matter more than decimating the Uchiha, and he’s been proven wrong in pounds of blood. He wishes he could say everyone loved his father’s rule. (But it would be a lie when even Hashirama objected to his policies- children killed and too ruthless and not ruthless enough, cursed with a red-eyed child and accused of playing favoritism with his children. He knows there were countless other red-eyed children born to the Senju that’d been killed and buried at birth. And turning his back on the elders now, trying out mercy  _ now,  _ his test run had come far too late and far too early.) 

 

He needs to finish this fast, before they are surrounded. He already has a head wound, and combined with his previous disorientation, and it is almost impossible to keep up like this, but he’d always been better at taijutsu than Touka - even as she gets hit upon hit on him, he returns each of them. Kawarama is fighting and bleeding, holding back, even as his opponent aimed to kill, trying to reason with them (foolish, this was perfectly logical. The main family was not wanted and so a new head would be chosen. There was no place for obsolete heirs.) He’d always wanted to fight alongside his brothers, but not like this. Never like this.

 

And he sees it in the next moment- an opening, and he makes a split second decision. He could use it to kill her or to run or to survive. It’s not a technique that has had thorough testing, one that he’d been forbidden from using without strict supervision by his father, but the dead can’t give orders, and he must protect his little brothers. He activates the seal on the kunai he throws, and if this works, Touka will not see it coming.

 

If this doesn’t-

 

He finds himself in a black space, it feels like the air is pulling at his skin, pulling him apart. There is a pressure on all his body and he finds himself wanting to fall to the floor and dry heave, fall to the floor and let himself be pushed and pushed until all there is crushed bones and a content sleep. It’s not something he can’t handle- wanting to give up, he’d been fighting that for a long time.

 

“I don’t have time for this.” he speaks to nothing. He doesn’t know where he is.

“Let me out! Let me go!” he tries to tell the darkness ever encroaching. Will he ever be able to get back? This place was not  _ his _ . In the distance, he sees something he knows is ever approaching and it will be too late if it reaches him. 

Forces himself up from where he finds himself kneeling, takes a step, and another, thinks about Touka in front of him and Kawarama scared behind him, and takes another, says “Hiraishin” and the next step he lets his kunai swing, and in the next moment, Touka is fallen to the ground.

 

He hates himself for feeling so, but he’s glad that while the wound is dangerous, while she deserves to feel pain, that their healers can fix it, that she’ll recover. He doesn’t take a moment to stare at her, only moves to incapacitate Kawarama’s opponent with another throw of his specialized kunai. Kawarama is looking at him like he’s seeing someone else. His eyes are glazed over and they have to  _ leave now. _

 

He carries Itama and grabs Kawarama’s hand and hoping for the best ( _ foolish, foolish _ ), he pulls and they teleport out. His chakra is heading towards dangerous levels, he knows it, as his body lists, knows it as Kawarama reaches a hand to steady it, knows it as he keeps going, keeps going to somewhere else, away from his father’s body, eyes betrayed and telling him to run, away from the family who hated them enough to kill them. (“It’s nothing personal,” Touka had said, “The elders won’t let this happen without you gone, and I’ve had enough of letting the Uchiha kill us.” He wants to be angry at her, and she is at least not grinning at him, and he remembers her reaching out to him so long ago and he can not find himself hating her.)

 

He keeps going, keeps going, past Hashirama’s part of the forest, past the river, past a Civilian’s Village, keeps going until he can’t feel them anymore, makes sure he leaves no trail and goes as far as possible, and maybe it is overkill with how large his range is, but he can not allow the chance they’ll be found. If they’re found, he would have to take care of them, would have to kill those of Senju blood. Killing is easy, so, so easy, he does not want such a thing to be easy.

 

“Tobirama! Slow down!” Kawarama calls, more than a little freaked out. He doesn’t listen.

It’s Kawarama that stops him, pulls on his arm until they fall beneath a tree. The landing is jarring, and he has to take a moment to steady himself, to stop himself from crying out or passing out, or both. 

 

“Fuck, fuck fuck.”

But Kawarama’s breath is labored and he has to stay awake. 

They’re probably far away enough now(even as his mind screams at him to go further away, that he can still feel their chakra and they’re still too close and-) and he lays Itama down, even as Kawarama’s head tilts and hits his shoulder, his arms grasping for him, and curling into his side. 

Itama’s breathing is so very light- but it’s there. It won’t be for long though if keeps bleeding out like this. And he turns him around to see the wound on his back that just missed his heart, and he wonders how the blade missed when Itama had been so unprepared for it, wonders whose hearts were really in this. That Itama hasn’t died already from loss of blood is  _ lucky,  _ that he won’t die soon from shock or the wound itself is something Tobirama must see to. His brain feels scrambled and he can’t think on how to fix this, can only see his father convulsing in front of him and the blood splaying as a familiar hand plunged a kunai into a small body. Itama doesn’t wake up as increasingly smaller breaths leave his body, at his brothers’ shouts and attempts to help and heal. Even as Tobirama pushes healing chakra over the wound, it’s not enough, he hates himself because his chakra control isn’t precise enough, he doesn’t understand enough about the wound to fix it and he wants to barter his soul to heal this wound, but even that- even that, he doesn’t know how to do (isn’t able to do).

He doesn’t cry at Itama’s pale body, nor at his irregular heartbeat. He left father’s body with  _ them _ , and that is more likely to make him react, to either cry or become overcome with anger, if he didn’t feel so n-umb. If Itama dies, he will not be allowed to follow, but he will have him to bury and to lay to rest and at least he will be somewhere better. He binds the wound the best he can and hopes he will make it through the night (He plans a burial in his head, he has never been one for hope.)

 

He leans against a tree when the last of his chakra sputters and no longer supports his healing chakra, and it feels really cold, even as he forces himself to bandage Itama’s wound so he doesn’t bleed even more. He has bandages and antiseptic on him at the least, he wants to hope, but his scrolls come up empty, but looking at Kawarama, he sees that at least he is more prepared. (Tobirama had just unpacked from a very short, risky mission, and he knows Kawarama had gotten back from his 3-day mission the day before, if anything Tobirama should have supplies. He berates himself for being so unprepared.)

 

His muscles scream at him and his head feels so blank, the pounding of earlier calming into a wave of exhaustion and he recognizes the last vestiges of the genjutsu leaving him as he no longer needs to get farther and farther away. 

He’s lost too much chakra and they’ve lost too much blood, he can see the blood pooling around them from where his little brothers lay next to him. He hears the panic Kawarama is going through, not through words (his brother always had had the habit of going mute when it was too much. That, he had gotten from Tobirama), but through the shakiness of his chakra, the  _ fear-protect-help-breathe-move-rest.  _ He wants to open his mouth to say it’ll be fine, but his eyes are so heavy and his mouth won’t cooperate with him, and he settles with squeezing Kawarama’s hand and letting his body relax to try and ease his thoughts. They could rest up and then go somewhere safe, collect Hashirama and bury Itama and everything would be fine. He should sleep now to regain his strength so he could keep Kawarama alive, at least- and maybe everything would be calm later.

 

The only warning is the heightened panic in Kawaram’s chakra before he is getting shocked awake by a weak raiton jutsu. He wants to question him, but the clear headedness the shock had brought has him panicking too - sleeping was the worst option right now. 

 

Right, right- they had to- to tend to their wounds too. Even now, he can feel his thoughts slip away and he clings to them because it doesn’t matter if he survives, but he can’t die without saving Kawarama, without warning Hashirama. He forces himself to stop leaning on the steady trunk behind him, and instead see what supplies he had left, even as his eyes feel heavy and he has to keep forcing them open. 

He takes the supplies laying on the floor and starts to apply them to Kawarama first, mend him first, it was important that he be in good condition before Tobirama lets the limited supplies be used on him, not when Kawarama was more injured, not when Tobirama’s most grievous issues right now was a barely bleeding concussion and chakra exhaustion. He ignores it even as he hisses at him to let his wounds be healed first (They were worse than they looked, really.)

 

Kawarama tries to take his supplies back, and he hisses at him to let him work. Let him push the last of his will onto Kawarama.

 

It is then that he feels the patrol heading towards them, and they feel like everything he avoids. The predominant fire nature of chakra, the anger and pride and emotions tenfold in their chakra tell him they’re Uchiha.

 

He realizes now why Kawarama had stopped him earlier. They had headed straight into Uchiha territory and this was a mistake, they were away from their clan at least, but Tobirama wouldn’t be able to fight Uchiha with his eyes covered, not in  _ their  _ territory. They can’t move now, and putting a genjutsu up would be a waste of chakra- even if they had much left to do so.

 

It’s when Kawarama’s eyes widen and he tries to grab something to hang onto, but only manages falling over that he realizes what a bad position they’re in, and then promptly stops caring about it to focus on healing him(it’s bad, he can’t fix this if his condition is so bad he can’t stay upright), even as his hands shake and what should be a steady green flow is instead wavering and flickering, as Kawarama cries out in pain. He knows they were in bad shape, but he hadn’t realized it had gotten so far. He had lost too much blood, was too injured, but Tobirama would fix this, would fix this or die trying. Even if he doesn’t have enough chakra left to safely try. He wonders which one of them is more injured and can’t find himself caring even when black dots his vision.

 

He remembers something his father used to say, remembers it not because he had repeated it over and over like he had for some things (do not cry for it that is a disrespect to the dead, do not cry for it gets in the way in the mission, do not cry for it makes you weak, do not feel or you will regret it), but because had never heard him say it at all. It’s something he’d told Hashirama once when he was small and starry-eyed, who had taken it to heart and repeated it to his brothers again and again, in hopes they’d understand it like he did.

 

“If you skip a stone down a river, throw it with too much force and it’ll make a huge splash, but it will only ever sink. If you perfect your technique, the stone will create many ripples and reach the other side. Imagine you aren’t the thrower, but the stone- and aim to be the one that survives.” and it makes sense, because they are shinobi, and there is very little they can really control, moved by forces outside their control, and yet, he can’t make it click in his head. It’s not quite right, but not quite wrong either, and when he thinks of the words, he thinks more about how little things can pile up and a slippery slope more than he does about how it could relate to a shinobi’s style and techniques. Thinks more about how big changes and gestures never last, are more for show or are too clumsy to be effective (thinks about how they just test the waters and nothing more.) His brother thought about it more dreamily, like he could change everything if he takes it - not slow - but carefully, with just enough power, little things piling up, and come out the other side untouched. It’s naive, his father had meant in more in the realm of fights and staying alive (Tobirama does not understand no matter how much he wishes too.)

 

He thinks he’s closer to understanding it right now, surrounded by people who would either kill him or kidnap him, one brother as good as dead, father rotting away with poison eating at his body, and the other brother losing blood beneath his glowing green hands, helpless as a child ( _ he’s not even 14 yet _ ), helpless like only a failure could be, it takes only a split second to make his choice (the one that survives, he hears, and the only other choice was death.) Turns his head around even as he keeps his hands pressed to Kawarama’s wound and almost falls over at the slight turn, lets his eyes be seen. Lets himself call for help and goes back to the task at hand. He doesn’t check if they saw him or heard him, if they missed such a thing they weren’t shinobi, even if his voice is barely a whisper and he’s too bloody for his red eyes to stand out. Now, it just boils down to what they choose to do about it now. 

 

Everything is still numb, and the warmth that had seeped into his bones earlier with Kawarama’s chakra is gone, all that’s left is an all-encompassing coldness. His limbs are shaking and he can barely control his body, nor can he see or sense anything clearly. Sees only the outline of Kawarama’s shaking body and his own unsteady hands betraying him. Time feels like it’s in pieces right now, like he’s back into that inky blackness and falling-falling and desperate to come back and save them. Knows only that they’re surrounded, knows only that Kawarama’s breathe is faint, is slowing. Knows only that death is imminent and maybe this is his punishment for being cursed and yet living, for only listening to his father and not helping him enough, for being an ass of a little brother and a failure of an older one (he can’t leave Hashirama behind, the crybaby would be inconsolable.) Death is imminent, has never felt more cherished- and there are hands pulling him away. He can’t fight them, no matter how much he yells at his mind to, can only make himself stay awake, stay aware of his little brother’s dimming chakra (If his brother leaves this wretched world, he will bear witness to it with his last breath.)

 

He feels warmth spread through him and feels relief when he feels Kawarama’s chakra steady, even if he wonders how long it will take for them to notice he’s a Senju and kill him and leave Tobirama by himself, even-especially- surrounded by Uchiha, without Kawarama, he’d be well and truly alone. He can’t stand being alone, not after he was getting closer to his brothers who had always held him dear but had never really knew him, not when he finally could contribute to his clan( _ what clan? _ A treacherous voice whispers), not when he was finally starting to understand his brothers when everything had seemed too complicated for him before.

Itama’s heart and love for the world and respect for the dead and dying contrasted with his hate for his enemies and want for blood, for revenge; his father’s desire to end this war, whether that be by wiping out their oppositions’ forces or avoiding them altogether (he wonders what would have happened had Butsuma ignored Hashirama and punished him for conceitful words, wonders if the elders would have cheered him on instead of raging so); Hashirama’s gentleness and ruthlessness and mood swings, his emotions always overswinging, always dreaming, always trying (He never would have let it come to this); Kawarama’s pride and his fear in spades, his proficiency with weapons and his love for his family and raw power and his eyes that couldn’t hide even a thought. 

He needs to stay alive for what’s left of them, for what he can save, and so that they won’t be alone either. Even tattered and in pieces- even then.

Despite himself when he looks into red and black eyes, when a voice urges him to rest, he can not bring himself to look away. Even as a genjutsu falls over him that he doesn’t bother to try and break ( _ he doesn’t have any chakra left for it _ ), all he can think is “pretty” at the loathed and feared eyes, at eyes he had been taught to avoid, at eyes he would not care to look away from, not anymore. 

 

He fell into a shaky sleep with more black in his vision than reality, he fell asleep feeling the wind blow through his hair and his too dry eyes, with blood drying and cracking on his skin, with arms wrapped around him and tears falling to the leaves below, allowed to fall even as his exhausted state did not allow him to think of anything beyond himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be happy! it's not as angsty as it could be. originally, Itama died before the Uchiha got there and Kawarama either lived or died before Tobirama woke up (didn't decide yet *shrug*). But, my depressed ass decided that, hello that's enough angst let the babies live. So. Open ended. Itama can live or die depending on what u want, but Kawa lives. did touka miss on purpose? who knows, not me.
> 
> I had an alternate ending where the genjutsu still affecting tobi made it so he couldn't tell that itama actually hadn't gotten stabbed and was not dead, but sleeping. and only figures it out wayyyy later after he thinks he's about to fail losing kawarama. but like- touka either commits to the take over or stabs people in defense of her cousins there is no inbetween. so that didn't happen. Sad. (she still did make it so he wanted to run instead of fight tho so we can all see her favoritism here, the blasted Itama stabber)


End file.
